ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Rated Platinum Championship
DXX Rated Championship http://i253.photobucket.com/albums/hh73/iNinja_gfx/ated2.jpg Details Current Holder Cody Rhodes Date Won 26 April 2009 (Eye For An Eye) Next Defence Unknown Promotion DXX Brand DXX Rated The DXX Rated Platinum Championship is the secondary title of the DXX development brand, DXX Rated, its the reformation of the former OVW Television Championship and is currently held by Eric Steel. History When the doors opened to DXX Rated on the 24th September 2008, General Manager, Sylvan Grenier announced that they'd need to crown a new champion and on its debut show would hold a Last Two Standing Battle Royale Match, the winners fo this match going onto Nuclear Warfare to face off to become the first champion in its history. At the same time however, he remarked that he'd be scouting matches taking place, to see who'd become the contenders for the Platinum Championship which would also be crowned at that event. Despite a hard effort, both Johnny Storm and Pete were unable to win the Battle Royale. However, they were later announced as the two that would go ahead for the Platinum Championship at that very same pay-per-view. In the match in was Pete that was able to score then win and become the first champion of its history. Following that, Pete came under attack from newbie Jack Swagger, Swagger had won a match making him the Number One Contender for the Championship and the two became caught up in the feud between Tristagi and Johnny Relentless also, whilst Pete managed to use Tristagi's and Swaggers rivalry to his advantage, Swagger has fought back, vowing to win that title. However this wasn't to be so as Pete got his first title defence at Genocide over the All American, American. His next defence was a successful one, beating Christian Cage and Ryan Black to retain the title at Facing Extinction 2008. On December 10 he faced Black in a one-on-one singes match, and rumour had it that the champion planned to throw the match due to wanting a call up to Mayhem or Massacre - something he wouldn't receive while a champion on Rated, the DXX Rated Platinum Champion then became Ryan Black. On the December 10th episode of Rated he successfully put away Pete to win the gold. The rumour of Pete throwing the match turned out to be untrue as the match went back and forth throughout, with Black eventually coming out on top. Following the introduction of the new DXX Rated General Manager Dexter Hardy, he offered Black the opportunity to win the DXX Rated Championship, however in return he'd be forced to give up the Platinum title. After careful thought, Black decided to accept the deal with the GM leaving the Platinum Title vacant. It was won at The Last Stand by Brian Daniels in a battle royal. Eric Steel defeated both Brian Daniels and Blade to be crowned Champion on March 5, 2009. A few weeks later, Steel defended the championship against Boxer Santaros on DXX Rated and retained the championship. Steel's last defence was a successful outing against Kid Izzy at The Final Cut on April 12, 2009. Current Champion However four days later, Steel lost a champions vs. champions title match under Hell in the Cell stipulations. DXX Rated Championship holder, Nero Jones, now holds both primary titles of the brand, he lost it to Cody Rhodes at Eye For An Eye, making him the second to hold both titles. Championship Timeline Category:Championships